b
by gretel.cineros
Summary: Tres pequeños one shot de las chicas superpoderosas rojos, verdes y azules. Advertencia: un tanto fluffy.
1. rojos

B: La mas inteligente y madura

Bombón

* * *

Bombón siempre habia sido la señorita perfecta. Todos acudian a ella si algo fallaba y por eso bombon nunca tenia tiempo para siquiera dormir. Ayudaba al profesor, a sus hermanas, salvava el dia y tenia que velar por si misma... si es que no se le olvidaba. Bombón siempre habia sido considerada hermosa e inalcanzable y eso es lo que ella mas odiaba. Todos le dejaban el trabajo a ella y ni siquiera intentaban hacerlo por si mismos. Pero bombon estaba loca si se negaba a ayudar. Esa bombón era la que todos admiraban. No se podia caer por que era la lider. Y siempre al fimal del dia bombón cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y con un suspiro se sentaba a descansar. Con todas sus tareas hechas. Y luego sonaba el telefono y tenian que ir a salvar el dia. Y todos sus dias se repetian. Bombón se acerco a su ventana y observo. La ciudad se veia hermosa todo era gracias a ella y sus hermanas. Y aun asi no podia disfrutarla. bombón agarro una chaqueta y le aviso al profesor que iba a salir. Todo era hermoso. El sonido de saltadilla era lo que ella con dificultad escuchaba. Pero... no sentia como si perteneciese. Aun asi se sentia perdida y distante. Quizas bombón si era la hermosa flor que se miraba desde lejos. Bombón se fue apartando. Derrepente el sonido que antes se le hacia magnifica la empezo a molestar. Era un zumbido, era sofocante. Con las manos en las orejas corrió y no paro hasta que ya no escucho los sonidos. Era horrible. Sus hermanas, dos hermosas peonias que admirar, todos las veian de cerca, tenian un grupo. En su caso todo el mundo se habia rendido, y solo la miraban. Si. Ella era un sueño. Y entonces bombón se sintio molesta. Aunque no sabia a que. Se recosto contra la pared de ladrillos y dejo que su cara se escondiera en su cara, frustrada. Ella siempre estaria sola. Bombón hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerse, era la señorita perfecta después de todo. No podia caerse... y aun así ahí estaba. Sentada en la mugre y con la cara escondida. Pero y que? No importaba. Nadie la veria asi. Y a nadie le importaba. Porque ella estaba sola.

- bombón?

La pelirroja alzo la cabeza de entre las manos para ver al dueño de la voz. Brick se hallaba ahí viéndose tan...normal...bombón se sentia desfallecer. Incluso el podia entrar al mundo que ella tanto admiraba. Se veia tan humano, con su pelo medio corto medio largo, una chamarra roja y unos pantalones negros, además de su típica y fiel gorra.

-brick...

Susurró. Al instante bombón se levantó. No queria que su enemigo mas fuerte la viera así. Aunque no se alejo de la pared como si se fuese a caer al separaba. Poco a poco brick se fue acercando, sentandose cerca de ella y dejando la bolsa de plástico a un lado.

-que?

Respondió con voz baja. Bombón también se sentó. Por alguna razón sintio la necesidad de decirle todo.

-brick... -su voz le sonaba extraña. Era un tono de derrota, uno que nunca en su vida había empleado- brick. Es que... yo...yo... yo no pertenezco! Soy la única. Una flor en un barranco apenas sosteniendo, más lejos que los demas, y que si caigo nadie me extrañará yo...

Bombón no continuo, tenia el presentimiento de que si lo hacía empezaría a llorar. Y eso era algo que no queria hacer enfrente de el. Brick resoplo. Por primera vez, bombón se dio un tiempo para examinarlo. El era... imperfecto. Su boca la mayoría de veces hecha una fina línea horizontal, tenia rasgos duros y pequeñas cicatrices, al igual que sus músculos marcas de todas las peleas que habían sostenido. Si bombón lo veía desde el punto de vista de las chicas de su escuela el era guapo, atractivo. Pero sus ojos rojos generalmente serios que tenían un pequeño brillo de sarcasmo y malicia eran definitivamente irresistibles.

-no te des aires rosada. Eso no está ji cerca de la verdad. No digas eso sólo porque eres la preferida de los maestros.

Bombón parpadeo.

-pero...

-los demas son solo flojos e idiotas como para darse cuenta de que estas demasiado cerca.

Por primera vez, las palabras enojada y burlona de brick la estaban ayudando.

-brick podría... podría...-bombón respiro antes de continuar- podría agarrar tu mano por un momento?

Bombón no creía que le dijese que si, es más estaba segura de que la iba a apartar y mirarla como si fuese una loca. Por eso se imaginarán lo sorprendida que estaba la de ojos rosa cuando brick paso un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco protectoramente envolvviendola en un abrazo. Bombón se acurruco más contra el. Quizas bombón estaria sola por siempre.

-gracias

Murmuró la chica pasando por alto un pequeño color rojo en las mejillas del cocoso

* * *

**les traigo una noticia muy triste. Mi computadora(y la última que quedaba que no era para trabajo) ya no quiere prender. T=T por eso traigo esa ofrenda de disculpa por los posibles atrasos.**

**PD: Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi celular y no saben lo molesto y exasperante que ha sido.**


	2. verdes

B:La más fuerte en mente y cuerpo

Bellota

* * *

Bellota entonces miraba con sorpresa como su sangre purpurea salía de su gran herida. Bellota era, por default, la más fuerte entre sus hermanas tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico, por eso no quería llorar. No podía. Y entonces, miro al único amor que había tenido, al mismo que la había traicionado. Ace mantenía una sonrisa puntiaguda y un tanto amarillenta.

-Aw, bellota, no me mires así. Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era imposible.

Se burló Ace, mientras tiraba el cuchillo que había utilizado. Sí, bellota sabía que Ace y ella no podían ser, pero al menos ella trató… ¿O acaso todo lo que hiso realmente nunca requirió esfuerza? Y sin darse cuenta, mientras la incertidumbre del porque –más que enojo- la carcomía, lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a empapar su rostro cayendo como su cuerpo, pequeño, pero fuerte…. Al menos no en ese momento, pero siempre fuerte. Y ella pudo haberse quedado ahí, llorando sola… Pero unos brazos fuertes y calientes elevaron su frio cuerpo. Bellota no se quejó. Dejo que quien sea que fuese la cargara de la peor manera para la vieja bellota: Fue cargada al estilo princesa mientras se sostenía la herida y lloraba. Bellota sintió una mano gentilmente limpiar sus lágrimas, lo que causo que más cayeran. Ella nunca había sabido aquel sentimiento. Aquel en donde eres débil, y en donde alguien más te reconforta, donde dependes y necesitas. Después de todo era la poderosa más fuerte, tanto en lo físico como en lo psicológico…. Bellota escondió la cabeza en el pecho plano de la persona, que ahora bellota sabia, era hombre. Se limpió las lágrimas en su camiseta y levanto la vista para encontrarse con el cocoso verde. Butch la miraba cariñosa y comprensivamente. Bellota odiaba esa mirada pero en él, por alguna razón no le molestaba.

-No digas nada, solo….-Dijo butch, tomando una pausa como para pensar que iba a decirle.- dejame ayudarte.-Medio pidió medio rogó en un pequeño susurro, bellota apenas y le pudo escuchar.

Ella nunca se había detenido a ver que el niño con el que siempre había peleado había cambiado. Para empezar, tenía músculos finamente marcados. La segunda cosa de la que nunca se había percatado era que tenía varias cicatrices, pero una en especial le llamo la atención. Ella misma se la había hecho, un poco por debajo de la barbilla. La pelea había iniciado porque con la nueva altura, butch no dejaba de burlarse de lo pequeña que era bellota y como siempre terminaron en una pelea con sangre. Butch pescó su mirada y sonrío un poco, sabiendo lo que ella pensaba. Cuando llegaron a una casa bonita, butch la sentó en un asiento, y aun con su media sonrisa, la dejó, regresando con un botiquín. Otra cosa de la que bellota nunca se había dado cuenta era de que tenía hoyuelos cuando daba su típica media sonrisa. Dejo que alzara la camisa, justo para ver la herida y poder vendarla. Bellota nunca pensó que el curara heridas, pensaba que dejaba que alguien más lo ayudara, pero nunca creyó que el supiera. Bellota odiaba que tuviese esa media sonrisa mientras trataba la línea de color purpura, pues era como si se burlara de ella, Pero no dijo nada. Aunque, la sonrisa de butch se borró cuando bellota agarro su cara con sus dedos también de color purpura, e hiso que la viera a los ojos. Parecía estar juzgando algo con sus infinitos ojos verdes, rojos de haber llorado. Bellota pasó uno de sus dedos por la misma cicatriz que ella le había hecho, causando que butch sintiera un pequeño escalofrió recorrele la espalda. Pero él no lo mostro, después de todo era el cocoso más fuerte. Bellota no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Tenía bonitos ojos, verde oscuro con unos pequeños puntitos dorados y podía ser gentil y suave, como cuando la levanto o la vendo. ¿Cuántas cosas ella había olvidado notar en ese chico? ¿Cuántas cosas le había hecho y cuantas se le habían escapado de la vista? ¿Por cuantas cosas había pasado su estúpida contraparte? Y aun así, pensaba hacer lo que pensaba hacer. ¿Y que importaba ya? Butch la había visto débil, el mundo ya la había visto con los malos y a burbuja y bombón ya no les importaban sus raros gustos. Butch trago saliva antes de decir:

-Uh…. Bello…

Pero no termino. Bellota tenía ahora sus manos sobre su pelo con los ojos cerrados y los labios sobre los de él. Butch, siendo el ¿Qué más podía hacer? Puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y le regreso el beso. Se fundieron, y por un momento bellota olvido el frio que hace no mucho, sin querer admitirlo, sintió.

-Te odio, maldito idiota.

Fue lo único que dijo bellota mientras su frente tocaba la de butch, ambos ligeramen… Bueno, fuertemente sonrojados.


	3. azules

B: la mas inocente y dulce

Burbuja

* * *

Burbuja no queria admitirlo. No, el no la habia engañado y ella no lo habia visto con otra chica. Burbuja se alejo de ambos, por suerte estaban muy metidos en sus besos como para notarla. Con lagrimas en los ojos alzo vuelo una vez estuvo segura de que no la escucharian. A veces algunas lagrimas le nublaban la vista, pero ella se las limpiaba. Como le hubiese gustado ser poderosa como sus dos hermanas, pero no. Ella era la mas gentil e ingenua. Una completa estupida. Y esos pensamientos no la estaban ayudando, pero no podia parar de criticarse. Aterrizo en un bosque y ahi se dejo caer, sentada, llevándose las piernas al pecho, y debajo de un árbol dejo que todas las lagrimas salieran. Burbuja recordo las miradas de bellota y bombón. Siempre juzgaban duramente a todos menos a ella y al profesor. Y ella. Ella era estupida y siempre le pasaba. Esta seria su quinta relacion con alguien, y siempre era porque la habian engañado. Como si el clima notara los sentimientos de burbuja empezo a llover. Por que no podia ser como sus hermanas? Por que no podia ser dura fuerte y hermosa? Por que tenia que ser ella la mas estupida e inocente? Ahora el arbol que antes la refugiaba dejaba que algunas gotas se cayeran y se mezclaran con las lagrimas de burbuja. Pestañeo para que las gotas se fueran y dejar de llorar. Si quería ser como sus hermanas entonces llorar era algo que no podía hacer. Y ese pensamiento la hacia querer llorar más porque no podía. En ese entonces escuchó a una persona decir cosas no tan bonitas.

-mierdamierdamierda!

Burbuja se volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, más o menos reconociendola. En frente de su mirada y observando al frente con una mueca disgustada se hallaba un boomer empapado y enojado, aún flotando en el aire. El chico miraba con disgusto la lluvia. Burbuja regreso la cabeza y la dejó descansar en sus rodillas. Lo último que le faltaba era que su estupida contraparte la viera así, como era: una llorona asustadiza. Seguro y se burlada de ella cuando pelearán. Sip, el lo haría, era un cocoso después de querer y queriendo burbuja regreso la vista al chico. Ya tenía los pies en el pasto, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla oscura, una camiseta negra y una bufanda azul. Burbuja se acordaba de esa bufanda. Se la había regalado en el intercambio de regalos porque el le había tocado. Desde entonces no lo había visto mucho y casi ni hablaban, aunque era más porque boomer había despreciado el objeto. Pero raramente ahí la traía.

Boomer se llevó una espantada cuando volteo la cabeza. Nunca se imagino encontrarse con una burbuja con ojos rojos y agua debajo de un árbol y en la lluvia... espera, burbuja había estado llorando?

-que...que haces aquí?

Preguntó boomer incapaz de mantener un tono de voz aceptable como sus hermanos: fuerte serios y duros. Burbuja regreso la mirada intentando no verlo y también molestandolo.

-aquí vengo siempre que quiero pensar.

Respondió la chica y por alguna razón muy extraña, boomer si se la imaginaba con sus ojos azul cristal mirando a la nada perdidos en la distancia o dibujando, con la punta de la lengua afuera en un tierno signo de concentración como cuando estaba en clase... o también llorando en este lugar... Burbuja nunca había mirado dos veces al chico de pelo rubio pero ahora que lo hacía entendía porque lo seguían tantas chicas. Mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Sus ojos eran de color azul marino rodeados por largas y negras pestañas, del tipo que burbuja intentaba conseguir. Boomer se sentó a su lado. Había dejado ese estúpido corte que tenia cuando eran niños. Lo llevaba corto, pero aún así estaba en la misma característica que era incambiable incluso mojado por la lluvia: seguía desordenado. Burbuja hizo todo lo que pudo contra su instinto y no tocar y acomodar el pelo de boomer. Se mordió la lengua, pero no lo logro y al instante veías a una burbuja inclinándose para poner las manos sobre el cabello de boomer. El joven no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo. apartó la mirada para que no viera lo rojo que estaba su cara y apartó los brazos de burbuja. Boomer se atrevió a mirarla, sus ojos aun centrados en el pelo del cocoso.

Burbuja entonces se acordó de la bufanda que le había regalado y, ya que no la dejaba tocar su pelo, señaló la prende azul claro.

-creía que no te gustaba?

Bomer se sonrojo aun más.

-torpe, eso significa que me gusta! -respondió para luego en un tono increíblemente bajo añadir - en especial si es de ti...

Boomer no se atrevía a mirarla. Sintió un peso en sus piernas y al bajar la mirada se encontró con La cara de burbuja regresandole la mirada con sus bonitos ojos redondos.

-entonces... me quieres?

Preguntó la rubia.

-p..p..pero claro que no!

Respondió boomer. Burbuja no pudo evitar una sonrisa, quizás, solo quizás podia darle una oportunidad al cocoso más dulce e inocente. Y quizás no era tan malo tener esas características.


End file.
